fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 2: Hide and Freak
Kingsley: Welcome back folks! As you may know, my name is Kingsley. Last episode, the contestants were divided into two teams. We also had very uniqu''e names for these sweet teams! Now, you are about to witness our contestants revolve in our very first challenge in the one and only Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooolimination!'' in a park... Kingsley: Okay contestants, here we are at the park. Willow: Ew, parks are boring. Kingsley: Not just any park, Willow. This is where we get to do our first challenge! Willow: Please don't tell me we have to play on the swing set and get put up for elimination if we don't have fun. Ha ha ha. Akari: Stop being negative, Willow! Willow: Why? Not my fault parks are boring. Big Pauly: But parks are fun! I used to play at them when I was a child! Kingsley: What you are going to do is a hide and seek game. Let me explain the rules. There will be 3 rounds to the challenge. Your team captains are going to cover their eyes and count to 10 while their teammates, which means you all, will find places to hide. The team captains will try to locate all their teammates from their hiding spots. For each round, you have 2 minutes to locate all your teammates. Whoever's team finds the most teammates wins the round! Whoever's team wins more rounds than the opposing team wins the challenge, and the other team will be attending the elimination ceremony. Sasha: I love hide and seek! Austin: Me too! It's fun! Willow: Baby games in a challenge? How silly. Olivia: I'm always up for a game of hide and seek. Mousse: Alright guys! Are you ready? Amy: Yup! I sure am! Cooper: You guys can start counting now! Mousse and Trishna: (cover their eyes) 1, 2, 3, 4... The contestants start running around trying to find a place to hide. They made sure they hid at one part of the park so the teammates on which team wouldn't get mixed up. Mousse and Trishna: 10! Ready or not, here I come! Mousse: Jinx! You owe me a Fanta! Trishna: UGGGGH! Not again! Mousse: (starts running) Whippa? Wylan B? Koilee? Are you around here somewhere? Rudy: Tohru, do you think Mousse is going to find us in here? Tohru: I hope not. This trash can smells so bad! No wonder we have to hang onto it. Trishna: Juicy Peeps? Come out, come out, wherever you are! Mousse: Whippa! I know you're in that tree! (starts climbing it) Whippa: AHHHHHH! Mousse! You scared me to death! Mousse: But you're not dead, are you? Whippa: Obviously not! Trishna: Aha! Found you! Kahuna: That fast?! Trishna: Uh-huh! You're a bad hider! Hee hee hee! Kahuna: Well, that sucks. Whippa: There you are, Olivia! Olivia: Hey! You found me! Whippa: Hey look, Mousse! I found Cooper in here! Mousse: Really? Let me see! Trishna: There you are, Scarlett! Scarlett: Seriously? Thank god it wasn't my boyfriend Rudy! Kahuna: I got you now, Xolo! Trishna: (runs past Kahuna) Kahuna! That's not Xolo! That's just a pile of yellow flowers with bees! Kahuna: What? (gets chased by bees) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Mousse: (knocks over the trash can) Tohru: OUCH!!! Rudy: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY ARM Mousse: (yanks open the trash can lid) I heard you! Rudy: Oh well. Thank god it wasn't my girlfriend Scarlett. Tohru: What was that for? That hurt! Kingsley: 1 minute left! Scarlett: Perri! What are you doing up there? Perri: What do you mean? Scarlett: You're sitting on that building up there! It's dangerous! Perri: Tart told me to climb up here! Tart: Tweet! Tweet! Perri: That's right! I'm going to just make a dive down there! Trishna: (runs with Sienna in whom she found) Please be careful! Perri: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (topples onto Kahuna who had been being chased by bees) Kahuna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HUMAN!!! Perri: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! BEES! Tart: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! Trishna: (runs away before anything else could happen) some time later... Kingsley: Time's up! Now, tell me, how many teammates are in your team right now? Mousse: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... 9! Trishna: I found all of them! Kingsley: Amazing! Now, onto the next round! Team captains, count to 10, and everyone else, go find a place to hide! don't wanna keep writing about the next two rounds so I'll put a timeskip here Kingsley: End of last round! Wylan B: Aw man, we lost again! That's not fair! Rita: It's very fair. Kingsley: Alright! The Juicy Peeps win! They beat 2 rounds, while their opposing team only won 1! Scarlett: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Sienna: This is amazing! Rudy: Scarlett must be so proud of me! Kingsley: Chocoholics, come with me to the shed! Where we all determine which one of you is going to get eliminated! Greg: (gulp) in the shed... Kingsley: Okay Chocoholics, before I announce the eliminated contestant, I want you to know how the elimination works. And that also goes to these folks watching out there. I'll be handing out some Creameos. I only have 14 of them. When you get a Creameo, you will be safe and be able to proceed to the next challenge. However, if one of you don't get one, this means you are eliminated. Professor Fitz helped me create this thingamajig that will shoot the Creameos to you. Whippa: Creameos are delicious! Kingsley: Here we go! First off, Mousse is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Tohru... PEW! Kingsley: Rudy... PEW! Kingsley: Timm... PEW! Kingsley: Koilee... PEW! Kingsley: Maggie... Scooter... Greg... Rita... Amy... Whippa... PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: Cooper... Olivia. PEW! PEW! Kingsley: Now we are down to two of our peeps! Which one will get eliminated? Wylan B or Hacky Zak? Wylan B: Oh no... oh no... Hacky Zak: (sweats nervously) Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll... Kingsley: Hacky Zak! PEW! Hacky Zak: (catches the Creameo) Hooray! What a relief! I'm so glad I'm safe! Kingsley: This means Wylan B is eliminated from the game! Sorry, Wylan! But I saw you dancing around and not paying attention! Wylan B: WHAT?! This was my first challenge! Why am I eliminated now? Scooter: Maybe because you didn't follow the rules. Wylan B: Oh well. Bye everyone. (follows Kingsley to the cannon which was outside of the shed as everyone else came to watch) Kingsley: 1... 2... 3... KA-BOOM! Wylan B: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Greg: That was awesome! Timm: Yeah! I agree! Kingsley: And now folks, we have 29 contestants left in this game! Find out who's going to be eliminated next on the next episode of Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooooooolimination! Vote for someone to get eliminated. And please vote for one contestant. Only one contestant is being eliminated at a time. The Chocoholics: Tohru Hacky Zak Olivia Rita Greg Whippa Rudy Maggie Timm Koilee Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Kenji Perri Kahuna Scarlett Xolo Sasha Austin Sienna Mitch Willow Big Pauly Akari Robby Allan Trishna Category:Blog posts